


voltage running

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, when their bodies aren't cooperating the way they expect, Alphys and Undyne come up with other ways to be intimate.





	voltage running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriedCatfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedCatfish/gifts).



> sometimes you're trying to match up kinks with a pal and sometimes it takes a bit but sometimes you hit on one and it absolutely won't leave your brain and then you smash out a thousand words of electroplay in the space of about three hours

Undyne is shaking herself apart in her hands and Alphys is doing her damndest to fix this image in her brain forever, because it is a _sight_. Undyne is whimpering, head in her lap, hair loose and messy and fists curling and uncurling into the sheets, and all Alphys can think about is how perfect she looks like this.

 

God. Her heart feels like it’s going to burst with love.

 

It had started in the evening. Undyne had taken her to an aquarium, and it had been barely five minutes before she bubbled over with enthusiasm talking about the fish—her cousins, she joked. She’d apologized, embarrassed grin plastered over her face, for every long-winded explanation of squid or shark or crab biology, and Alphys had taken her hand and smiled at her and told her she was cute when she was excited. Undyne had blushed? Undyne had blushed, and Alphys still barely believes she can make someone like Undyne blush, but she’d been proud of it nonetheless.

 

Dinner, and barely restrained kisses on the way home, and far less restrained ones once inside their small apartment as they pushed towards the bed, and Alphys is running her fingers across Undyne’s narrow hips, reaching a hand between waistband and skin when she feels a hand on her wrist.

 

She opens her eyes to see Undyne’s face above her, a mix of distressed and contrite.

 

“Sorry.” Undyne tries for a smile, weak. “I just, uh. I’m not feeling it today?”

 

“Oh.” Alphys frowns, moving her hands up to hold Undyne at the torso. “I-is something wrong?”

 

“Bad dysphoria day.” Undyne sighs explosively. “Been feeling off since I looked in the mirror this morning. I. It’s.” She shrugs. “You know how it is,” and Alphys isn’t trans but she does have a sense of what it’s like to hate what you see in the mirror.

 

She kisses Undyne on the forehead and lets her girlfriend slither down into her lap, gently massaging at her shoulders. Undyne shivers into her, tension slipping away, and they lay that way for a bit, Alphys backed against the pillows on their bed and Undyne humming quietly in her lap.

 

And then Undyne opens her eye, and grins, and there is a wickedness to it that makes Alphys lick her lips in anticipation.

 

“Hey, babe.” Undyne reaches up to drape her arms across Alphys’ shoulders and presses a kiss, gentle, to her throat. “You remember when I was talking about electroreceptors earlier?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Alphys says as Undyne kisses her neck again, this time letting teeth slip into her scales. “You m-mentioned”—a sharp inhale, as Alphys bites her own lip to suppress a gasp—“that they give you an extra sense i-if you have them?”

 

Undyne draws back, satisfied with the hickey she’s bitten into Alphys’ neck, and looks at her, eye fond and half-lidded with desire. “I just remembered: you got electric magic, right? ‘Cuz you’ll never guess who else has electroreceptors.”

 

And so here they are, Undyne shaking to pieces in her lap, as Alphys’ hands buzz over her neck and upper shoulders where Undyne’s tank top gives her access. She traces her fingers across a spotty curve of ampullae running from one shoulder blade to the other and Undyne shudders out a moan, gasping for breath.

 

“Good?” Alphys whispers, pressing another pair of sparking fingers to the back of Undyne’s neck. Undyne nods, eye squeezed shut, sharp teeth embedded in her own bottom lip. Carefully, Alphys draws her fingers up the back of Undyne’s neck, tracing the line of her spine up to the base of her skull, and then up, around, tracing a circle around the circumference of her head. Undyne is half-sobbing with overstimulation now, unable to keep quiet, desperately trying to form words. Alphys thinks she hears her name somewhere in the babble, but it’s hard to tell. Her girlfriend’s back arches in her lap as she traces back down her spine, slipping her hand under the fabric of the tank top to follow the line of of bone down to her waist.

 

“I-it’s okay,” Alphys whispers, gently cupping Undyne’s face with her other hand; there’s still a slight current running across it and Undyne lets out another cry when Alphys’ palm touches her cheek. “Y-you don’t have to hold it back. Just let yourself be.” She presses a gentle kiss to Undyne’s forehead, and suddenly her girlfriend is letting out a whimpering, sobbing moan, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

 

Alphys freezes, but a smile is slipping across Undyne’s face as she pants. She opens her eye, looking up into Alphys face, and lets her smile widen.

 

“Keep goin’, babe?” she asks, a little gentle, a little plaintive. “Just a little more? To work me down.”

 

Alphys nods, leaning down to pepper kisses across Undyne’s face as she draws her fingers back down to the center of Undyne’s back. She sparks a final, intense pulse through her fingers into Undyne’s skin, watches her twitch and shake and feels her hum quietly into Alphys’ mouth, and then lets quieter shocks arc through her arms and down into the small of Undyne’s back, letting her shiver and shake her way back to reality.

 

There is another beat, as Undyne slowly recovers her breathing and Alphys caresses her gently, fingertips massaging at the knots of her muscles.

 

“H-how, uh,” Alphys finally manages shyly, “was that?”

 

Undyne shifts her head back to look up at her, and her smile is languid and radiant, and suddenly she is dragging herself up Alphys’ torso and pressing a kiss, long and sweet and hard, into Alphys mouth, and Alphys is sighing into it.

 

“Amazing, babe,” Undyne breathes as she pulls away. “Like, oh my god, wow? Wow.” She pulls back, loose hair falling in front of her face. “I didn’t know we could do that.”

 

“M-me neither.” Alphys half-laughs, breath, at Undyne’s near-reverent gaze. “But it _was_ pretty great to drive you nuts like that.”

 

Undyne leans in to kiss her, then stops as she catches a strand of her own hair in her mouth. She laughs at herself quietly, tucking it behind her aural fin, and as she leans back in for another kiss, Alphys thinks she must be the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> these two are real sweet actually. thanks maxie for prompting this basically


End file.
